Dove and Tiger
by Tabbyfire
Summary: A series of poems about Dovewing and Tigerheart! R&R
1. A Love Too Strong To Be Broken

_Hey guys! My own poem! Probably sucky, but I don't care!_

_A Love Too Strong To Be Broken_

_There's love somewhere_

_A love that can never be covered_

_That can never be hidden_

_That can never be broken_

_She looks at him with her blue eyes_

_He returns the stare_

_All they can do is glare_

_Will they be able to break it?_

_The gentle dove is caught by the strong and mighty tiger_

_She falls into his trap_

_But they are enemies_

_Aren't they?_

_She seems to not care_

_And neither does he_

_But she doesn't seem to see_

_The danger he's causing_

_But if she won't listen let it be so_

_A love too strong to be broken_

_Too strong to be hidden_

_Too strong to be covered_

_The dove and the tiger_

_Gentle and vicious _

_Swift and reckless_

_Pure and sneaky_

_The dove and the tiger_

_Love too strong to be broken_

_**Pretty sucky huh? But please review!**_


	2. Dangerous Secrets

**Another poem about Dovewing and Tigerheart! It will probably get old to some of you, but whateves!**

_Dangerous Secrets_

_He is hiding dangerous secrets_

_Some that could even endanger her_

_He is manipulating her_

_Though she may not know it_

_And sometimes_

_He may not know either_

_Their love goes down deep_

_Too deep to be broken_

_By secrets_

_By enemies_

_By ancient Clan rivalries_

_But sometimes_

_They do have their fights_

_Some about secrets_

_But that is normal_

_Right?_

_Secrets may draw them closer_

_Others may try to drive them apart_

_They may try_

_But the dove and the tiger_

_Are forever one_

_By secrets _

_Dangerous secrets_

_She just can't see_

_Just how dangerous those secrets can be_

_But still_

_They are drawn together_

_By dangerous, lovely secrets_

**That one better?**


	3. By The Beat Of A Heart

**ANOTHER poem with DoveXTiger! Like I said, my fave paring!**

_By the Beat of a Heart_

_Tiger_

_By the beat of a heart_

_She comes running_

_By the beat of a heart_

_He comes listening_

_For the beat of her heart_

_Dove_

_She also listens_

_For his footsteps_

_That make marks in the mud_

_It is easy for her to see_

_It is easy for her to hear_

_The beat of his dark heart_

_She walks with him_

_On the border that marks the ancient feuds_

_That forbid them from seeing each other_

_She doesn't understand_

_The beating of his heart is for blood_

_Tiger_

_He smiles_

_She smiles back_

_By the beating of their hearts _

_Falling rhythmically_

_Between them_

_She thinks this all a lie_

_But he says it's not_

_He says their love goes deeper and deeper_

_By every beat of a heart_

_Every beat draws them closer_

_Every cat pulls them back_

_Him and her_

_Shadow and thunder_

_His heart thumps with every beat _

_Out of his chest it seems to go_

_Can she hear it? _

_He thinks she can_

_For his love goes far_

_Dove_

_She says it can't be_

_She says I am the dove_

_And you are the tiger_

_How can we love?_

_Tiger_

_He says it's possible_

_You are my dove_

_We can love_

_My beautiful dove_

_Neutral_

_They walk_

_Not seeming to notice the glares at each other_

_She can only think about him_

_He can only think about her_

_Together their tails intertwine_

_By the beating of their hearts_

**Mushy gooy poem I know.**

**Review!**


	4. By Our Love

**Yet another one of my famous poems! *Crowd cheers* Set in Tigerheart's POV.**

_By Our Love_

_By our love_

_We can be brought together_

_By our love_

_Nothing can separate us_

_By our love_

_We can survive_

_By our love_

_We can show all the Clans_

_That the code cannot keep us apart_

_We are a work of art_

_Two clouds in the sky that stick together while we float_

_Away from our troubles_

_By our love_

_We can conquer anything _

_By our love_

_We will overcome fear_

_And rivalries we will escape_

_Come with me, my dove_

_And we will set off to where we belong_

_To where we can love, and it won't matter_

_To where I can rest under your gentle wing_

_My dove_

_You are more beautiful than Silverpelt_

_With his pelt lighting up yours_

_By our love_

_We can be free_

_We can soar high_

_We can fly_

_By our love_

_Anything can change_

_Except our love_

_By our love_

_We can be together_

_My dove_

_By our love_

_**My poems just get better and better don't they?**_

_**Probably not, but oh well.**_

_**I love you guys!**_

_**I will update if I get at least 5 reviews!**_

_**Hugs and kisses,**_

_**Tabbyfire **_


	5. Not So Different

**Another, of my poems**

_Not-so-different_

_She has flaws,_

_And so does he_

_She doesn't care if he sees,_

_Because they are not so different_

_He loves her,_

_And she loves him_

_Her fur bristles at his voice_

_Makes her blush and feel silly,_

_But he doesn't think so_

_Her heart would ache for a thousand moons_

_If he ever left her_

_He would wrench and cry out with a soulful pain,_

_If anything happened to her_

_They are not so different_

_She has eyes_

_And so does he,_

_That seem to be cool with calmness,_

_But can blaze up with hot anger_

_Him and her_

_He and she_

_Not so different_

_She can snap with annoyance,_

_And he can blaze up with it, too, at times_

_But that's normal_

_He can stutter and stammer with nervousness,_

_She can look back with fear,_

_Not so different_

_After all_


	6. I Just Can't

_**My 6th poem! Yay! *Crowd cheers* *Has a party***_

_I Just Can't_

_I just can't do it, Tigerheart_

_I can't tell you why_

_I know where you are at all times_

_I just can't get it out_

_It's stuck in my throat like a burr in my pelt_

_It itches, it burns_

_On the tip of my tongue_

_But I just can't say it_

_I just can't tell you why_

_If I did, you would never believe me_

_You would think it all lies_

_You would laugh_

_You would shame me_

_You would never speak to me_

_Now you see why I just can't?_

_The jay and the lion forbid me_

_Also the star in the tiger _

_Keeps you from me_

_We are getting farther apart from each other_

_With every lie that is told_

_Every rumor that is spread_

_I'm sorry, Tigerheart, I just can't!_

_You won't understand_

_And you never will_

_Look what Tigerstar has made you!_

_You are a strong, kindhearted warrior,_

_You and me both are being torn by lies_

_And as our tails intertwine_

_I can't help but think: Fine_

_Maybe we are perfect for each other_

_We can love one another_

_But I have kept a very important lie from you_

_I wish on every star_

_Every night_

_That I could tell you_

_How I know what I know_

_But, Tigerheart, I really can't!_

_Please understand_

_That if I told you_

_I may not be able to trust you_

_With a secret that big_

_You might find it hard to keep_

_Especially around the forest of darkness_

_But, understand you are being held prisoner_

_Though you may not know_

_To fight_

_Against the whole of the Clans_

_And that would mean_

_Against me_

_So you see, I just can't!_

**Sad. Depressing. But true!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Tabbyfire**


	7. I Love You

**My 7th poem!**

**I Love You**

_I love you so much,_

_Too much to hurt you_

_Dovewing_

_You can tell me anything_

_I love you_

_And you love me_

_This love is for real_

_It goes deep_

_So deep_

_Too deep_

_I love you too much_

_Maybe it's a good thing_

_Is it to you?_

_Don't run away_

_Not now_

_We'll find a way_

_I love you_

_Please don't shy away now_

_Not ever_

_Forever_

_Together_

_Dovewing_

_You can trust me_

_I'll keep any secret you tell me_

_I'll tell no one_

_Not a single soul_

_Because I love you_

_I love you_

_I'll love you forever_

_Together_

_I love you_

_Only you_


	8. While  You  Sleep

8 poems already! It's a pretty good one.

**While You Sleep**

_I am watching_

_Watching you while you sleep_

_Is this how you want it to be?_

_You can't see me_

_You can't hear me_

_You look so peaceful_

_Curled up in your nest_

_Is this your night away from the Dark Forest?_

_I want to visit you every night_

_I run_

_I run away from bondage_

_With a new age_

_Comes a new flicker of hope_

_There's a rope_

_Dangling above me_

_It's invisible_

_Waiting to engulf my sight_

_Into the night_

_Please save me!_

_Who else will?_

_Still_

_You're the only one_

_For me_

_I watch you while you sleep_

_While you eat_

_Everything you do_

_I watch_

_While you sleep_

_I'm there_

_So don't give up_

_I run_

_I run away from bondage_

_With a new age_

_Comes a new flicker of hope_

**Did you like it?**

**Review please!**


	9. Like Breaking Waves

**So this is another poem…Ummm…Enjoy, I guess…Oh, and by the way, it's Dovewing's POV.**

**Like Breaking Waves**

_Like breaking waves on a twilight beach _

_Your face shines in my head like the moon on the blue water_

_Ever since I met you, I knew you were good_

_But thoughts crept in _

_Spoiling my mind_

_You were always there_

_But the visions were unclear_

_Your face broke into a million pieces_

_As did I_

_When I knew you were visiting that horrible hell_

_Training to kill_

_But love is stronger than death_

_You were there_

_You were always there_

_It was you and I_

_Right from the beginning_

_When the first wave broke_

_On the beach_

_I saw you in the water_

_I was the moon_

_Shining on your face_

_Lighting it up with my glow_

_Filling your heart with warmth_

_You stole my heart that day_

_With the way your heartbeat _

_Sounded like breaking waves_

_Breaking my heart into pieces _

_Making me vulnerable_

_To your ways_

_But our hearts beat as one_

_And someday _

_The Clans will_

_But for now_

_It's just you and me_

_Forbidden to meet_

_Forced to meet in secret_

_Deceiving_

_Breaking_

_Dodging_

_Swirling thoughts fill my head and make it hard to tell_

_What's the truth and what's lies_

_But I know one thing_

_You're not a lie_

_You're like breaking waves_

_Sweeping me away_

_Like the sand on the shore_

**Is it long? I'm not sure. I could've added more, but I was too lazy to.**


	10. Love

**Love**

Is this love?

This thing inside me?

This monster eating up my emotions,

Making my heart flutter,

Whenever you're close.

This time around,

I won't let you go.

Because this is love,

It's true

No one can challenge it,

Not even me.

I know what love is,

Because I'm in it right now,

I love you,

And I'm sure of it.


	11. The Perfect Couple

**So, my next update! I love writing poems because I don't have to think about them.**

You make me feel alive,

You make me feel strong,

I can lay my head on your shoulder and you'll comfort me,

And I'll do the same for you.

All your worries,

All mine,

Melt when you're around.

Just looking at you

Your eyes shining in the moonlight,

Makes me feel like I'm the only one you need.

I probably will never believe in myself,

But I'll always believe in you,

And you'll always believe in me.

That's what makes us the perfect couple.


	12. Doubts

_**Doubts**_

_I know you,_

_I know who you are,_

_But there's that one little doubt_

_That I just can't shake._

_I've seen who's inside,_

_I've seen who's outside,_

_But one doubt says neither of those are you._

_Why won't you show me_

_The one who's deep inside_

_Trapped, _

_Wishing to come out_

_And see the world?_

_Why can't you decide _

_Who to be_

_And when to be it?_

_Why won't you chase these merciless fears away?_

_Please tell me why,_

_Give me a reason,_

_Give me a sign,_

_That you're still listening,_

_Still breathing_

_Still caring._

_These doubts have burrowed far too deep,_

_Too deep for me to shake_

_But one thing's for certain,_

_And that's how I love you._


End file.
